I Can Love You Like That
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the song by John Michael Montgomery - Lilly wants to show Miley the kind of love she deserves. Special Liley Oneshot


**A/N: Just a quick oneshot I hope you all like. I wasn't gonna write anything for Valentine's Day, but all the great Liley stories I've been saying on the site inspired me, so here you go :) It's based on the song of the same name by John Michael Montgomery. And don't worry, I'm still working on "Two Hearts"... and a certain 'super' story is coming soon as well :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**I CAN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT"**

"Watcha doin' Miles?" sixteen year old Lilly Truscott asked her brunette best friend as she plopped down onto the secret pop star's bed beside her.

"Writing in my diary, nosey," Miley teased her.

"Ooh, what about?" Lilly asked excitedly, leaning over Miley's shoulder to try and peek into the small pink book. "I am in it? Huh, am I?!" Miley laughed and pulled her diary away.

"You wouldn't understand," she replied.

"Come on Miles, I'm your best friend, we're supposed to tell each other everything!" Lilly whined playfully. Miley gave an exaggerated sigh.

"It's kind of a wish list, okay?" she tried to explain.

"What are you wishing for?" Lilly pressed, more curious than ever.

"It's a good thing you're cute, Lilly," Miley said half-seriously. "Otherwise that'd be really annoying!" Lilly grinned.

"Just one of my many talents," she quipped. "So you gonna tell me what you're wishing for or what? Maybe a certain cute best friend can make it come true for you…!" Miley smiled, wondering again how she had ever lived without Lilly in her life. Nobody could make her smile like the adorable blonde tomboy could.

"It's my Prince Charming list, okay?" Miley finally admitted. "Everything I hope my future husband will some day do for me."

"Really?" Lilly asked her after a moment. "Like what?" She hoped Miley couldn't see her blushing slightly.

"Oh, just simple stuff," Miley responded. "You know, like send me flowers for no reason at all, call me just to say he loves me, cuddle on the couch and watch my favorite movie with me even though we've already seen it hundreds of times…" She swallowed.

"I know it's silly," Miley continued, sounding embarrassed, "but I've been writing it since I was a little girl."

"It's not silly," Lilly said gently. "I think it's really sweet Miles; and you deserve all those things." Miley had to fight off a blush of her own at the way Lilly was looking at her.

"Thanks Lils," she said softly. She finished writing in her diary and quickly closed it. "The way my so-called love life is going though, I doubt I'll ever see any of it." She felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. Her recent reconciliation with her old boyfriend Jake Ryan had ended with the unfaithful would-be movie star breaking her heart yet again, and the painful wounds he'd left behind had still not fully healed. Lilly could see the sadness in her best friend's eyes and it nearly broke her heart.

"There's someone out there for you Miles," she said softly. "I know there is." Miley turned to slide her diary under her pillow – her usual hiding place – and a familiar pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her from behind. Miley smiled and turned around so she could return the hug.

"Right now, I'm just glad I have a best friend like you," she whispered to Lilly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lils."

"That's one thing you're never gonna have to find out, Miles," Lilly said warmly. "I promise." They remained in each other's embrace for several long moments, and Miley found herself gently running her fingers through Lilly's long blonde hair, finding comfort in their closeness. Lilly closed her eyes and leaned into the hug, moaning softly. Smiling a little, Miley moved to gently release her best friend, but Lilly didn't seem to want to let go.

"Lilly?" Miley asked her carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," Lilly answered after a moment. "S-sorry…"

"It's okay," Miley replied. "It's not like I mind having your arms around me!" She meant it as a joke, intended to lighten the suddenly awkward atmosphere, but Lilly squeezed her eyes shut again, silently willing herself to suppress the feelings she'd been hiding for the past five years.

"Lilly, what is it?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Nothin'," Lilly managed, opening her eyes again. "Guess I just missed your hugs is all!" It was a lie, but she managed to hide it behind her usual playful smile.

"Sounds like we need some serious Miley-Lilly time," Miley said with a grin. She leaned back slightly so she could look Lilly in the eyes. "So how about we spend the rest of the afternoon stuffing ourselves with ice cream and watching sappy chick flicks?"

"Fudge ripple and Johnny Depp?" Lilly said quickly, her own smile growing. Miley laughed.

"You're on!"

* * *

A few days later, while Miley was away at another Hannah appearance, Lilly found herself sneaking into Miley's bedroom with her shaggy-haired best friend Oliver Oken beside her. Making her way over to Miley's bed, she carefully slid the pink diary out of its hiding place.

"Lilly, are you sure about this?" Oliver whispered.

"I'm not gonna read it, you doughnut," Lilly muttered. "I just… need to do something."

"Does this have something to do with your feelings for Miley?" Oliver asked. Lilly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Doughnut boy say what?!" she gasped, sounding very much like the best friend she was unconsciously imitating.

"Come on Lils, I've seen the way you look at her," Oliver said carefully. "Especially when you think no one else is watching."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Lilly managed. Oliver shrugged.

"I figured you'd say something when you were ready to," he replied. "There's nothing wrong with it, you know. Miley's a great person… and love is love, no matter what."

"Have you been reading your mom's magazines again?" Lilly retorted.

"No!" Oliver said quickly. "Well, maybe… but that's not the point!"

"Uh huh," Lilly replied, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. She shook her head. "Oliver… I love her. You don't even know how much." Oliver blinked.

"Um… wow," was suddenly all he could think to say. Lilly closed her eyes.

"She's been hurt so many times, by Jerk Ryan and his fellow creeps… and I can't just sit there and watch her hurting anymore. I want her to know there's someone who can love her the way she deserves to be loved."

"So what are you gonna do?" Oliver said quietly. Lilly opened her eyes and clutched the diary against her chest.

"I'm gonna give Miley everything she's ever dreamed of."

* * *

It was late at night when Miley finally walked through the front door of the Truscott home, weary but still excited about the special appearance she'd made, as Hannah, at Childrens Hospital Los Angeles. The wonderful smiles of the sick children she'd met still warmed her heart.

With her father and Jackson both out of town for the remainder of the weekend, Miley had arranged to stay with Lilly at her house. As it happened, her mom was out of town as well, and they would have the whole house to themselves. Miley was eagerly anticipating a weekend of fun with her blonde-haired best friend, and had been expecting to see Lilly waiting in the living room for her. Instead, the room was empty, except a pair of flickering red candles… and a familiar-looking DVD. Miley crept into the empty living and carefully picked it up. It was her favorite movie, _Steel Magnolias_. In fact, it was her own _copy_ of it, she could tell. Which meant that Lilly had somehow gotten it from her house. But why? And what about the candles? The whole thing looked almost… romantic.

"Lilly?" she called out nervously. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"Over here," a soft voice replied. Miley almost jumped. She turned to see Lilly standing in the dimly lit kitchen, holding two purple carnations in her hands. Miley's favorite flower. Miley barely noticed though. She was too busy staring at what Lilly was wearing… and wasn't wearing. The blonde tomboy was dressed in a pair of pale yellow pajamas with some kind of writing all over them. They were cute, and definitely Lilly, but Miley noticed she had only fastened a single button on the top, completely baring her toned, tanned stomach and a fair amount of her cleavage. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had an adorable, almost playful, smile on her face. In her stunned state, all Miley could think was how incredible her best friend suddenly looked.

_Did I really just think that?_ She thought to herself. She took another long look at Lilly and felt her mouth go dry.

"Hey," Lilly greeted her shyly.

"L-Lilly?" Miley managed.

"Last time I checked," Lilly said with a smile. "I, um… I hope you don't mind, but I… I wanted to do something special for you."

"S-special?" Miley stammered. "Lilly, I…" She paused to take in the rest of the room, and gasped. The coffee table in front of the tv was covered with her favorite snacks, alongside two icy glasses filled with freshly made iced tea. Her beloved teddy bear, Beary, rested on the couch, waiting for her. Strands of twinkling white Christmas lights decorated most of the living room, and she could just make out a familiar sweet scent. It was like a scene out of her dreams… her Prince Charming list magically come to life.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley whispered, blinking back tears.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore, Miles," Lilly said softly, slowly walking over to where Miley was standing. "You deserve to be happy, and loved…" Lilly stopped in front of Miley, and their faces were so close Miley could feel her best friend's warm breath.

"I need to tell you something, okay?" Lilly managed, trying to fight down her irrational fears of rejection, "And I really hope you don't freak out, but I just can't hold it in anymore…" Miley swallowed. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest at any moment. Lilly took a deep breath.

"I love you, Miley," she whispered. "Not just as a friend either. I've loved you for the longest time… I've just been afraid to say it. I… I didn't want you to hate me…" She felt like she was about to faint, but she pressed on.

" But if you'll let me, I swear I'll love you like Jake and the rest of those jerks always should've… and I'll never let anything hurt you again…"

--

_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more_

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth _

_If you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything _

_That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that…_

--

A single tear slid down Miley's cheek. Never, in all her sixteen years of life, had she ever felt so touched… or so loved. She had honestly never thought of Lilly in more than a friendly way, but after seeing everything Lilly had done for her, and hearing her best friend's heartfelt admission, she began to wonder how she could have been so blind.

Who was always there for her, through thick and thin? Who always gave her a shoulder to cry on, and helped her back to herself after Jake Ryan broke her heart in two? Who had she opened her home and heart to after knowing her for all of five minutes? It had always been Lilly… and Miley was starting to realize maybe it was always meant to be.

"Miley?" Lilly asked nervously, noticing how quiet her best friend had suddenly become. "Miley, please say something…!" She swallowed.

_Please tell me I didn't just ruin our friendship!_ She thought desperately to herself. Then, without warning, Miley threw herself into Lilly's arms and pulled the blonde tomboy to her in a passionate kiss, letting all her love for her wonderful best friend envelop them both. Taken completely by surprise, Lilly was stunned for a brief moment, but then she eagerly returned the kiss, whimpering softly when she felt Miley's fingers slide through her long blonde hair.

--

_I never make a promise_

_I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever_

_Forever's what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova _

_But I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back _

_When it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes_

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth_

_If you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything _

_That's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that_

--

They remained in each other's arms for several long, wonderful moments, until finally air became a pressing issue, and the two young women were forced to part. Their arms remained firmly wrapped around one another, however.

"Wow…" was all Lilly could manage to say. Miley laughed softly through her tears.

"Was it good for you too?" she asked teasingly.

"You have no idea," Lilly managed with a nervous laugh of her own. Miley grinned. Then she grew serious again.

"I love you too, Lilly… so much…" she breathed. Lilly gasped softly, holding back her tears.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that…" she whispered.

"Guess I should say it more often then," Miley whispered playfully. She leaned forward until their noses were just touching.

"So… what do we do now Lils?" she asked carefully.

"Whatever you want," Lilly replied gently. "Tonight's all about you, Miles…"

--

_You want tenderness _

_I got tenderness  
And I see through_

_To the heart of you  
If you want someone who understands  
You don't have to look very far_

_I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth_

_If you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything _

_That's precious to me…_

--

They ended up snuggling on the couch together in their pajamas, watching Miley's favorite movie and occasionally feeding each other snacks. What began as the playful exploration of mischievous wandering hands soon became much more, and their lips met again. They parted after a moment and Miley began trailing teasing little kisses down Lilly's neck.

"Ooh, God… Miles…" Lilly gasped. "What are you doing…?" Then she felt Miley begin to kiss lower.

"I think it's my turn to show _you_ much I love you…" Miley said softly. Her fingers found the single button still holding Lilly's pajama top closed. She paused.

"But only if you want me to…" she whispered. The sensation of Miley's fingers teasing her exposed stomach made Lilly gasp and squeeze her eyes shut. She let her own fingers tease their away along the inside of Miley's thigh, causing her brunette best friend to gasp out loud.

"I'll take that… as a yes…" Miley managed. Lilly slowly opened her eyes, love and desire shimmering in their sapphire depths.

"I want you too, Miley," she said softly. "You, and no one else…" Miley smiled and gently captured Lilly's lip in another kiss.

"You and no one else… forever…" she agreed breathlessly. As the tips of Lilly's fingers gently slid beneath the back of Miley's pajama bottoms, Miley flicked open the last button on Lilly's pajama top, and the power of a love that was always destined to be enveloped the two best friends…

--

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth _

_If you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything _

_That's precious to me  
_

_I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth _

_If you were my girl..._


End file.
